


Mr & Mrs Anderson

by MC_Gramma



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminal Minds Setting, F/M, M/M, not sure for rating's choice, rape/non-con and violents only mentioned, sort of Missing Moments, the warnings are indicative
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MC_Gramma/pseuds/MC_Gramma
Summary: Come molti nel fandom, mi sono sempre chiesta che razza di genitori snaturati abbiano Blaine e Cooper, visto che non sono comparsi nemmeno per sbaglio nella serie – a mio avviso la comparsata della signora Anderson al matrimonio Brittana non conta, preferisco pensare alla 9x15 di Criminal Minds come (im)possibile spiegazione...
Relationships: minor!Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel





	Mr & Mrs Anderson

**Author's Note:**

> Scrissi questa storia nel lontano 2017 e la pubblicai su un altro sito di fanfiction (EFP).  
> Non ricordo da dove presi la citazione all'inizio, se qualcuno conosce l'autore sarò felice di aggiungerlo.

_Abbiamo viaggiato nel bene e nel male, lontani nella stessa stanza,_

_e vicini più che mai a chilometri di distanza._

_La vita passa, ma poche cose restano, pilastri fissi dell’esistenza._

_Tu, fratello mio, sei uno di questi._

Come molte coppie sposate, la vita matrimoniale del signore e della signora Anderson non era per niente facile.

L’infanzia di Cooper fu costeggiata più dai loro litigi che dai loro baci, ben presto imparò ad estraniarsi dalla situazione e niente di ciò che i genitori si urlavano addosso lo toccava più.

Le cose migliorarono leggermente quando la signora Anderson rimase nuovamente incinta, ma la nascita di Blaine non migliorò né peggiorò le cose.

A differenza di lui, il fratellino interveniva ogni volta che le discussioni si facevano più accese buttandosi addosso ad uno o all’altro dei genitori nella speranza che smettessero, senza successo naturalmente e puntualmente a Cooper toccava andarlo a recuperare. Ben presto decise di prevenire quegli inutili interventi e iniziò a distrarlo con la musica, improvvisando passi di danza, e senza accorgersene gli trasmise la propria passione.

In fin dei conti, quelle liti furibonde servirono a qualcosa. Non certo a salvare il loro matrimonio!

Era il 2010, un anno costellato di grandi cambiamenti – Blaine fece coming out e cambiò scuola a metà semestre, iscrivendosi all’accademia privata Dalton: ufficialmente per la rigida politica anti-bullismo, ma Cooper trovò sospetto che fosse un’accademia maschile e.. munita di dormitori! – quando _finalmente_ il signore e la signora Anderson si separarono.

A discapito di tutto Blaine ne soffrì molto, aveva sempre nutrito la speranza che tra i due le cose si sistemassero, Cooper invece ne fu quasi felice. A differenza del fratello riteneva che la loro storia fosse durata fin troppo e non avrebbero mai dovuto sposarsi.

“È un bene che papà si sia beccato una malattia venerea tradendo la mamma” arrivò a dirgli, quando lo chiamò per dargli la notizia “altrimenti avrebbero portato avanti questo teatrino per sempre!”

Sfortunatamente non arrivarono mai al divorzio, non ruppero nemmeno del tutto i ponti ed entro un paio d’anni tornarono insieme.

Appena saputo Cooper si tenne ancor più alla larga da casa e non fu difficile visto che subito dopo il diploma s’era trasferito a Los Angeles: la sua carriera era ancora agli esordi ed era davvero molto, troppo impegnato con le sue pubblicità per tornare anche solo per il Ringraziamento o Natale.. ma quando scoprì che il suo fratellino aveva nuovamente cambiato scuola per seguire _il suo ragazzo_ si liberò il più in fretta possibile per andare a dargli un’occhiata.

Blaine aveva in parte ereditato il carattere tendenzialmente sottomesso di Judith e temeva si lasciasse manipolare dal primo che mostrava interesse nei suoi confronti. Le sue preoccupazioni si rivelarono infondate, almeno riguardo Kurt. Gli bastò uno sguardo per capire che non aveva cattive intenzioni e la sua presenza avrebbe solamente giovato a Blaine.

“Siete adorabili! Lui forse rientra un po’ troppo nello stereotipo gay, ma siete comunque una coppia ben assortita.”

“Grazie.. Anche mamma e papà lo trovano simpatico.”

Copper annuì e mentalmente iniziò a contare.

Non era un caso che Blaine avesse tirato in ballo i genitori alla prima occasione, soprattutto quando lui aveva messo subito in chiaro che avrebbe dormito in motel piuttosto che nella sua vecchia camera.

“Perché non ceniamo tutti insieme stasera?” gli propose dopo appena cinque secondi “È una vita che non..”

“Sai, è proprio grazie a loro se ho deciso di fare l’attore. In pubblico ci hanno sempre fatto recitare la parte della perfetta famigliola felice, quando in realtà con tutti i servizi di piatti che sono volati per casa ormai il padrone del discount si sarà comprato una villa a Lima High!”

“Non essere subito così.. non è come prima, la terapia è di grande aiuto.”

Strabuzzò gli occhi, inchiodando di colpo, e per fortuna la strada era poco trafficata altrimenti avrebbe di sicuro provocato un incidente.

“Mi stai dicendo che _nostro padre_ ha accettato di andare da uno strizzacervelli!? Scommetto che l’ha costretto mamma!”

“No.. cioè, sì, è stata una sua idea ma lui era..”

“Dì piuttosto che gliel’hai suggerito tu.”

“P-Può darsi.”

“Schizzo, è da quando hai tre anni che cerchi di farli andare d’accordo, ma non è un problema tuo! Mamma e papà avevano problemi da molto prima che nascessi, forse persino prima di sposarsi, e quello che fanno della loro vita non dipende da te.”

“Okay, ma.. a volte papà è così arrabbiato e mi guarda in un modo.. forse se non fossi gay..”

“Oh, smettila! Papà ha già avuto un perfetto figlio etero” si indicò con falsa modestia e l’altro roteò gli occhi, ma lui proseguì “È servito a qualcosa? No! E allora mettiti il cuore in pace e non farti il sangue marcio per colpa loro.”

Non parlarono più finché non arrivarono al ristorante.

“Grazie” bofonchiò Blaine, proprio mentre stavano per entrare.

Cooper gli passò un braccio attorno alle spalle, rivolgendogli un sorriso.

“Sai, a volte mi sembra di averti cresciuto tutto da solo..”

“In un certo senso è così! Ti ricordi quando papà faceva tardi per lavoro, senza avvertire, e mamma dal nervoso buttava la cena nello scarico e si chiudeva in camera per il resto della serata? Sarei morto di fame se non fosse stato per te.”

“Eh, il mio talento ai fornelli non eguaglia quello sullo schermo ma ci siamo quasi..”

“Ma se una volta mi hai fatto cenare con latte e cereali!”

“Non c’era altro in casa.”

“Potevi ordinare una pizza.”

“E senza soldi come la pagavo, con un sorriso?! Adesso probabilmente potrei..”

Scoppiarono a ridere e si abbracciarono, spostandosi leggermente dall’entrata per far passare gli altri clienti.

“Ecco, è per questo che sono tornato!” esclamò Cooper, quando si staccarono “Non rimpiango di aver lasciato quei due ai loro casini, ma di aver lasciato te con loro. Sei il mio fratellino, l’unica famiglia di cui ho bisogno e di cui mi importa! Anche se non viviamo nella stessa città e non ci vediamo spesso puoi sempre contare su di me, ricordatelo.”

“E tu su di me.. per quel che vale!”

Blaine non ne fece più parola ma Cooper dovette comunque partecipare ad una cena in famiglia, almeno una sera, visto che prolungò la sua visita per tenere una master class di recitazione al McKinley.

Fu meglio peggio di quanto si aspettasse: i suoi si lanciarono giusto qualche frecciatina riguardo la cottura della pasta, l’uso del sale e la giusta quantità di vino che si poteva bere a pasto ma per lo più ascoltarono i suoi racconti su Los Angeles e la sua vita di adesso. A Blaine non dispiacque lasciargli tenere banco, era semplicemente felice di avere la famiglia riunita.

A serata conclusa, Cooper rimase qualche minuto seduto in macchina prima di tornare al motel.

Quella breve visita s’era rivelata più intensa di quanto pensasse! Non solo aveva improvvisamente realizzato che il piccolo Blaine stava ormai finendo il liceo, ma aveva trovato entrambi i genitori _invecchiati_. Suo padre soprattutto ma la colpa era dell’inarrestabile calvizie – ereditaria, rammentò con orrore – sua madre invece aveva cambiato pettinatura e i suoi capelli rosso fuoco gli

suggerirono che era in crisi per l’avanzare della menopausa.

Ma la cosa ancora più sorprendente era che sembrava stessero _davvero_ cercando di rinsaldare il loro rapporto. Non nutriva reali speranze a riguardo, probabilmente era una fase passeggera, ma sapere che Blaine vivesse in un ambiente pseudo-sereno era confortante. Tanto che non sentì il bisogno di tornare a Lima fino al giorno del suo diploma!

Ci fu un momento, durante la cerimonia, in cui avvertì un moto di gelosia nei confronti del fratello, perché i suoi genitori apparivano _sinceramente_ felici ed orgogliosi, ma passò subito e si unì agli applausi indicando Blaine che lo vide e ricambiò ammiccando dal palco.

“La settimana scorsa gli ha regalato delle rose.” gli confidò, nel parcheggio del Bel Grissino “Rose rosa, le sue preferite!”

Solo dopo un po’ capì a chi si riferiva.

“Papà ha regalato delle rose a mamma? Non succedeva da.. oddio, neanche me lo ricordo.. forse era il loro decimo anniversario. E l’ha fatto così, senza motivo?!”

“Hanno anche ballato nel salotto.”

“ _Papà_ sa ballare?!”

Blaine gli fece cenno di abbassare la voce e gettò un occhio verso il signore e la signora Anderson, che avevano appena parcheggiato poco distante.

“Per un attimo ho temuto l’idillio si spezzasse, quando mamma gli ha fatto notare che lei ha sempre preferito il tango al liscio, ma papà l’ha quasi pregata di lasciarsi andare e quando sono ripassato..”

Copper seguì il suo sguardo, chiedendosi perché si fosse interrotto, e come lui sgranò gli occhi quando vide Alan Anderson fare velocemente il giro dell’auto e aprire la portiera a Judith, aiutandola a scendere. Sicuri che fosse lo stesso uomo che non correva nemmeno se sentiva urlare la moglie e anzi, rallentava il passo godendosi i suoi strilli acuti perché andasse ad ammazzare quel maledetto ragno?!

“Quando sono ripassato” riprese Blaine, schiarendosi la voce per attirare la sua attenzione “stavano ridendo. E cantavano pure! _Feel like makin’ love.. Feel like makin’ love._ ” intonò piano, schioccando le dita a tempo “ _Feel like makin’ love to you!_ ”

Notando il sempre maggior trasporto del fratello, Cooper non poté evitare di metterlo in guardia.

“Schizzo, non montarti la testa..”

“Sono solo felice! Insomma, posso trasferirmi a New York senza più preoccuparmi per loro.”

Annuì, sperando che fosse davvero così, e sorrise quando Blaine gli puntò contro il dito intimandogli di non chiamarlo più Schizzo.

Dopo accadde tutto molto in fretta, si dice sempre in questi casi ma forse è solo un’impressione soggettiva.

Da parte sua Cooper sentì le sirene avvicinarsi però non vi fece caso, ormai s’era abituato alla vita frenetica di LA e non pensò che fosse strano. Avrebbe dovuto invece, perché quella era Lima, ma venne distratto dal luccicante pendente di sua madre. Non ricordava di aver mai visto quel ciondolo a forma di cuore e quando le fece i complimenti, chiedendole se fosse oro vero o pura bigiotteria, Judith ridacchiò come una ragazzina alla sua prima cotta e raccontò che Alan glielo aveva regalato la sera prima facendole una sorpresa.

“Cosa?! Quando?” chiese Blaine, eccitato come un bambino “Perché non ne sapevo niente!?”

“Non volevo rubarti la scena.” si giustificò il padre, ormai in prossimità della porta d’ingresso.

Non fece in tempo a toccarla che vennero accerchiati dagli agenti di polizia, che li ammanettarono dal primo all’ultimo e li portarono alla centrale. Sul giubbotto di alcuni, notò fugacemente Cooper, c’era la sigla FBI.

“Scommetto che è opera della Sylvester.” gli sussurrò Blaine durante il tragitto “Una piccola vendetta per aver cantato alla cerimonia di diploma invece di fare il solito discorso di fine anno!”

Cooper aveva i suoi dubbi, soprattutto di fronte alle parole che la madre rivolse agli agenti scendendo dalla macchina.

“I miei bambini non c’entrano.” disse, volgendo lo sguardo verso di loro “Non sanno niente, ve lo giuro, non hanno mai saputo niente!”

“Mamma, cosa stai..”

“Zitto, Blaine, sono cose da adulti!” gli intimò, rivolgendosi poi ad uno dei federali “Cooper vive a Los Angeles, è in città solo per il diploma di suo fratello.. e Blaine.. oggi dovrebbe essere il suo giorno speciale, non potete rovinarlo!”

“Judith, tesoro, stai solo peggiorando la situazione.” intervenne Alan, con molta più calma “Cerca di controllarti o questi signori penseranno che vuoi nascondere qualcosa.”

“Papà, che sta succedendo?”

“Niente che ti riguardi, Cooper.” fu la sbrigativa risposta “È una cosa mia e di tua madre, voi non c’entrate.”

Aprì nuovamente la bocca, ma Blaine fu più veloce.

“Ci stanno trattando come criminali e dici che non ci riguarda!?”

L’espressione dell’uomo si fece meno dura, quando si volse verso il più giovane dei suoi figli.

“Mi dispiace” disse con sincero rammarico “alla fine ti ho davvero rubato la scena.”

A quel punto li divisero: i loro genitori vennero condotti in due diverse sale d’interrogatorio, loro due invece vennero liberati e una donna bionda li condusse in una sala tranquilla dove poter parlare.

Jennifer _qualcosa_ dell’unità _vattelappesca_ del FBI – alcuni dettagli gli sfuggirono e non per l’indiscussa bellezza dell’agente, Cooper era semplicemente troppo scosso per prestarvi attenzione – iniziò con tutta la delicatezza possibile a metterli al corrente dei fatti. Fatti agghiaccianti. Fatti di donne strangolate con una cintura, altre stuprate ed accoltellate. Una, morta proprio l’altra sera, portava lo stesso ciondolo in oro che Alan aveva regalato a Judith..

“No, non è possibile!” esclamò Blaine, e Cooper fu certo che anche lui avesse notato quel particolare “Mio padre è un elettrotecnico, ha dato i suoi anni migliori alla società per cui lavorava, mettendo anche a rischio la propria salute su impianti ricchi di amianto e quando gli hanno concesso il prepensionamento ha iniziato a fare piccole riparazioni per arrotondare! Mia madre è una casalinga, una _pessima_ casalinga e si lamenta sempre perché lui ripara le cose in casa d’altri e mai a casa nostra. Loro non.. non sono perfetti ma non posso.. non potrebbero nemmeno concepire di.. di fare.. Cristo, quel ragazzo” indicò la foto “somiglia vagamente a Cooper. Come potete pensare..? No, vi sbagliate di grosso!”

Jennifer lo lasciò parlare, con uno sguardo comprensivo e l’espressione di chi ha sentito fin troppe volte quelle stesse cose. Ogni tanto guardava anche Cooper, che a differenza del fratello era rimasto in silenzio concentrandosi sull’angolo in alto a destra di una delle tante foto per scacciare quel capogiro.

Quando Blaine si lasciò cadere sulla sedia – per fortuna lui era già seduto, altrimenti sarebbe svenuto – con gli occhi lucidi e il magone che gli impediva di continuare, Jennifer poté spiegare come erano arrivati ai loro genitori, non potendo esimersi dall’usare termini come _sadico sessuale_ o _scopofila_.

“Significa che vostra madre pur essendo complice si limitava a guardare, quindi la sua condanna sarà minore.” fece una breve pausa “Anche se probabilmente non vi sarà di conforto.”

Tacque, lasciandogli il tempo di assimilare quelle scomode verità, ed a quel punto Cooper la guardò finalmente in volto.

“Ha finito?” chiese, issandosi in piedi facendo presa sul tavolo “Vorrei portare a casa mio fratello, è stata una giornata.. pesante.”

Jennifer annuì, alzandosi a sua volta, e gli offrì il suo biglietto da visita nel caso avessero bisogno di qualsiasi cosa

Lui se lo mise in tasca e dovette quasi sollevare di peso Blaine, che sembrava aver perso le forze insieme alla voglia di lottare contro l’evidenza delle prove.

“Non voglio andare a casa” gli sussurrò, artigliandosi alla sua spalla.

Cooper non fece una piega sentendo la pelle del giubbotto guaire sotto le sue unghie e acconsentì dicendo che poteva stare con lui al motel, poi domani sarebbe andato a prendergli un cambio di vestiti o ne avrebbero comprati di nuovi.

Attraversando la centrale, entrambi si volsero richiamati dallo sguardo di Judith Anderson. I suoi occhi azzurrissimi che Cooper aveva ereditato erano coperti da un velo, ma da quella distanza era impossibile capire di cosa si trattasse. Vergogna, rimorso per le proprie azioni oppure amarezza per l’essere stata beccata?

“Fece la stessa faccia quando trovò il mio vibratore.” commentò Blaine, parlando più a sé stesso che a lui “Mi fissò a lungo, poi disse che certe cose vanno tenute ben nascoste, perché sono affari di coppia e se qualcun altro li scoprisse non solo non potrebbe capirli ma finirebbe col disprezzarti.”

Cooper lo condusse via nello stesso momento che un agente prese in custodia la donna.

Non parlarono per tutto il tragitto. Non si fermarono a prendere qualcosa da mangiare, entrambi avevano lo stomaco chiuso. Blaine non rispose nemmeno al cellulare, mettendo il silenzioso dopo la seconda chiamata di Kurt.

“Così lo farai preoccupare” gli fece notare Cooper.

“Ora non posso parlargli, non ci riesco.. è una cosa troppo grossa.. sarà già sulla rete nazionale ed entro domani lo saprà il mondo intero!”

Non sapendo come rispondere, rimase nuovamente in silenzio finché non furono nella camera.

Blaine si stese rannicchiandosi in posizione fetale e l’unica cosa che sembrava voler fare era dormire ma non poteva ancora permetterglielo: lui era il fratello maggiore, toccava a lui prendere in mano la situazione e aiutarlo a sopportane il peso, anche rischiando di esserne schiacciato.

“Domani andrò a prendere la tua valigia, l’avevi già preparata per New York ma forse è meglio se stai da me.. a LA.. giusto per qualche giorno.” iniziò a dire, sedendosi sulla sponda del letto “In fondo, me lo devi! Non siamo riusciti a incrociarci nemmeno per un caffè quando sei venuto per le Nazionali.”

“Tu non sei venuto a vedermi” tagliò corto l’altro “quindi siamo pari.”

“Mi sono già scusato..” si morse la lingua, addolcendo il tono “Ma, a maggior ragione, devo farmi perdonare.”

Non ottenendo risposta, tirò fuori il cellulare.

“Scrivo subito a Kurt, sarà preoccupato.. vuoi che lo inviti? No, meglio di no, accetterebbe e io non sono pronto a vedervi sbaciucchiare o altro..”

“COME CAZZO PUOI FARE FINTA DI NIENTE?!” sbottò Blaine, rizzandosi di colpo e sbattendogli il cuscino addosso “SPIEGAMI PERCHÉ PER TE È SEMPRE TUTTO _COSÌ_ FACILE!”

“Oh, è questo che pensi?” ribatté Cooper, fissandolo incredulo.

“Certo, tu non sei stato concepito la notte che.. che hanno strangolato..”

“Di che stai parlando!?”

“Basta fare un paio di calcoli! La prima vittima risale all’estate del ’94, io sono nato a febbraio del ‘95..”

“Ma che discorsi fai!?” si massaggiò le tempie, traendo un profondo respiro “Cerca di calmati così possiamo..”

“Come faccio a calmarmi, Coop, _come_?! I nostri genitori hanno ucciso dodici ragazze e un ragazzo solo per avere un rapporto sessuale decente, e papà ne ha stuprate almeno altre cinque e di quelle cinque solo una non è morta..”

“Okay, ma non puoi farci niente! Non riporterai in vita quelle persone se ci pensi più intensamente, quindi ora prendi un bel respiro.” lo esortò, afferrandolo per le spalle “Avanti, concentrati sul respiro.”

Dopo un’ultima piccola resistenza, Blaine lo assecondò e solo quando lo sentì rilassarsi Cooper riprese a parlare.

“Ascolta, se omettiamo i dettagli è molto semplice..”

Non lo era affatto, lo sapevano entrambi, ma solo il fatto che glielo stesse dicendo lo rendeva vero. Come tutti i fratelli minori, Blaine prendeva per oro colato ogni sua parola e in questo caso più che in altri Cooper doveva sceglierle con cura.

“Ce l’ha spiegato quella gran gnocca, ricordi?” continuò, prendendogli il viso tra le mani e fissando gli occhi nei suoi “Nostro padre aveva dei problemi già prima di sposarsi, in parole povere è sempre stato un pazzo criminale. Quanto a mamma.. mamma è pazza di lui, punto e basta!”

Malgrado la gravità della situazione, riuscì a strappargli una risata.

“Comunque non potevamo accorgercene, né io né tu.. Pensaci un attimo! Ci hanno sempre lasciati liberi di fare quello che volevamo: mai una punizione, mai un coprifuoco, mai un rimprovero sulle condizioni della camera, mai un _no_ perentorio se gli chiedevamo di usare la macchina o invitare un amico a dormire.. Descritti così sembrano il sogno di ogni adolescente, ma la verità è che noi non sapevamo niente di loro esattamente come loro non sapevano niente di noi.”

“Quindi non posso neanche dire _they are somebody that I used to know_ ” commentò amaramente il minore, scostandosi da lui “Le loro azioni si ripercuoteranno su di noi, lo sai, ci marchieranno a vita come i figli di due serial killer. Che ne sarà della tua carriera? La mia probabilmente non inizierà mai..”

“Scherzi!? Aspetta che si sparga la notizia e avremo solo che l’imbarazzo della scelta: talk show, interviste, un libro magari..”

“Non è così che volevo diventare famoso.”

“Nemmeno io.” ammise il più grande, con un sospiro “Non possiamo cancellare quello che hanno fatto, però possiamo mostrare al mondo che qualcosa di buono l’hanno fatto.. questa mi è uscita proprio bene, hai una penna?!”

Blaine rise, mentre Cooper prendeva _davvero_ nota.

“Ora siamo sul serio solo io e te.” disse, appoggiandosi alla sua spalla.

“Io e te, fratellino.”

Per qualche minuto rimasero così, a gustarsi la quiete che sapevano non sarebbe durata a lungo e la presenza confortante dell’altro.

“Coop, se.. probabilmente non succederà mai, però se andrà come dici ce lo chiederanno in continuazione!” ridacchiò, anche se gli uscì come una specie di singhiozzo “Insomma, se.. se potessimo parlare con loro e ci chiedessero se.. se..”

“.. se li disprezziamo per quello che hanno fatto?”

Blaine annuì con un singulto, cercando rifugio contro il suo petto. Cooper lo abbracciò, non sapendo se volesse davvero una risposta, e decise di sdrammatizzare alla meglio peggio come aveva fatto lui poco prima.

“Personalmente, credo che scoccherei un’occhiata penetrante ad entrambi e poi..” si fermò, creando un po’ di suspense “ _After all that you put me througt, you think I’d despice you_ ”

“Non puoi essere serio.”

“ _But in the end_ ”

“Coop, non mi sembra proprio il momento..”

“ _I wanna thank you, ‘cause you made me that much stronger_..”

“Finiscila!” insistette Blaine, spingendolo via.

Tuttavia stava sorridendo e quando Cooper salì in piedi sul letto, iniziando a cantare, non ci mise molto a lasciarsi coinvolgere: al di là della parete iniziarono a battere, esortandoli a smettere, col solo risultato di fargli alzare ulteriormente la voce.

Si sfogarono così, saltando sul letto e sforzando le corde vocali fino a sentir la gola bruciare, poi domani avrebbero pensato al resto ma in quel momento andava bene così.


End file.
